In the field of aluminum products production, the aluminum products are needed to be packed in order to protect the aluminum products during transportation from being scratched.
At present, the aluminum products are mainly packed by spirally winding wrapping paper, which only has few technological requirements, but the overlapped portion of the wrapping paper is quite large and takes quite a long time for packing, thus consumes quantity of wrapping paper resources and is harmful to the environment.
At present, linear covering packing technology is still under developing, and the linear covering packing machinery is expensive, thus difficult to be deployed in the workshop. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a linear covering packing technology, which can realize the automatic packing of the all-model aluminum product utilizing the automatic rotating of the aluminum products together with the pressing piece, filling a gap in the international technology.